No longer the intern
by ShOULDi
Summary: MD.Meredith Grey is promoted to be the intern's boss while her friends back in Seattle were still interns.Three years later, Dr. Bailey's maternety leave bring Meredith back to SGH with a daughter who's in big trouble.


**Chapter 1 revised.**

* * *

"You have anything on the Sub for Bailey?" Cristina asked Izzie and the rest of the table while eating hot dog during their long called for lunch break. Cristina—along with the rest of the interns were anxious to know who was going to sub for the SCARLY nice and pregnant Dr. Bailey. All of them just hoped after the other sub got fired for her undying attitude problem, it would be someone who actually tried to fit in.

"I have absolutely no idea, Dr. Webber won't even spill anything—and that's to George!" Izzie explained knowing for a fact thatGeorge and Doctor Webber were REALLY close. Well, she was lying of course, she over heard the nurses talking about who was coming. And it wasn't going to be pleasant...

"The doctor doesn't come in another six hours, and besides, nothing can be worse than the Nazi and Dr. Satan the first," Alex commented to them. They all nodded their heads and talked about something else going around the hospital, but there wasn't any good juicy news anymore since Meredith was always the one who was mostly causing them.

**ATLANTA**

"Jeff, I _really_ need to leave, my flight is leaving in 3 hours and the chief of surgery _specially_ requested me there," Meredith told her boyfriend/boss who also happened to be slashed as St. Andrew's top neurosurgeon—something that attracted him to her.

"I didn't think you would accept the offer after everything that happened there," Jeff admitted to her. She just nodded her head, she really didn't think about it when she accepted the job offer at Seattle Grace, she just missed her friends a lot and wanted to see them. The question was if they wanted to see her or welcome her back into the surgical team.

"I really didn't think either Jeff, but if we stay here another second, I might just miss my flight," Meredith said taking her daughter up who was hanging up on her hip and walked out the door with a suitcase in her hand while Jeff was carrying the bigger one into the car.

"I just really can't believe that Paul let you go after I practically got on my knees to ask him to let you stay," Jeff said getting in the drivers seat as Meredith settled in leaning back and looking at the side view mirror to look at her daughter's sleeping form.

"It's just five months alright? I'll be back, and besides, Paul is saying that I need time away anyway, after the girl last month," Meredith admitted, she pulled off an Izzie on that case getting to attached to the patient since the patient reminded her of herself...

Jeff nodded his head and understood. The woman was pregnant with a child-her emergency numbers were of work and people in her work, her ICE number was her boss who turned out to be the father of her child. It was just like Meredith's story...

**SEATTLE. 7 HOURS LATER.**

"Good Evening Dr. Webber," Meredith said hugging Richard as she enterd his office for the briefing of her new job. Meredith was anxious, she couldn't wait to get this job—she was in a higher position than when she left and she couldn't wait to see Derek's face if she and him bumped into each other in the hallway.

"Meredith! It's great to have you back," Richard said breaking the hug and motioning Meredith to sit down on the chair. A few minutes later, Meredith was back inside the locker room—expect it was for interns since all the resident lockers were still being used.

After getting changed, Meredith sat on the bench thinking about how to approach her old friends. How they would act and all, she also thought about him. Derek Sheppard, about how she's going to act if she '_accidentally'_ bumped into him while taking a patient's chart or something...

"Meredith?" Derek asked spotted the familiar brown hair color and the walk from inside the intern's locker room. Meredith turned around at the voice of the man she once loved. Oh wait. No. She LOVES.

"Yeah, hi," Meredith said turning back around and smiling to herself on how good she did with keeping herself together and not throwing her arms around him telling him she missed him. Even if she had Jeff waiting for her back in Florida, Jeff was just someone who made her feel safe.

"Mer, why... I mean... how... You're... How are you?" Derek finally managed to say after chasing Meredith in the elevator.

"Well, you know, I skipped my internship years, you aren't my boss's boss anymore, you are just my boss now, How about you Derek?" Meredith smiled at the thought of being 'this close' to going into their field, being an attending.

"Well... hum.. Actually," Derek said when the elevator dinged revealing a shocked Cristina...

* * *

**hope you guys like it still even though I changed it up...**  



End file.
